icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IGive Away a Car
iGive Away a Car '''is the 11th episode of the second season of '''iCarly. Plot Carly, Sam and Freddie host a contest for a free new car from Flanken Motors, when a boy named Jeffery claims that his father suggested the contest. The winner, shockingly, is Nevel Papperman. When Freddie and Sam go to retrieve the car for him, the two find out that the car did not exist. Carly, being disappointed with the news, starts to question Nevel on how he won the contest. The three find out that Nevel was the one who created the contest and sent Jeffery to them, but iCarly must still provide him with a car or iCarly will get shut down for freud by the LCC. Meanwhile, Spencer buys a prop from a movie (Galaxy Wars) online, but finds out that he was simply fooled by a replica, and Carly decides to give the prop to Nevel as his new car. Nevel then tests drives the car, and crashes into a flower shop, and iCarly succeeds in preventing their website from being taken off the internet. Trivia *In the HD version of this episode, the graphics during the iCarly webcast are removed for an unknown reason. The graphics are present in the SD version of this episode. *We learn about Otto and Rob, Socko's family members. *One car in the Flanken Motors dealership lot is identical to the car that Miranda Cosgrove used in order to learn to drive, a 2009 Dodge Challenger owned by Dan Schneider. *The website which Spencer buys the Proton Cruiser from is called "Craig's Mix" a pun of the popular website, "Craigslist." *It's revealed in this episode that Freddie has a jewelry box. This was due to the fact that Mrs. Benson wanted a daughter. *Sam mentions Freddie and Spencer discussing Galaxy Wars as "Dorks Gone Wild," a pun of "Girls Gone Wild." *Nevel has shown in this episode that he can play the recorder very well. *One of the movers mentions the book called, "Sister's Who Had Magic Pants," a spoof of "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants." Spencer had already read the book and in rage, yelled to the mover, "At the end of the book, they find out the pants aren't magic and the middle sister dies!", (the plot of Little Women), then he slams the door. *It's discovered the Spencer's friend, Socko, has an uncle named Otto who sells used cars. Socko also has a cousin named Rob who steals things, and a brother named Tyler who makes flashy neckties. *It's discovered that Spencer's favorite movie is "Galaxy Wars." *The pickle jar that Sam drinks from at the beginning of the episode says "Schneider's" on the label. This is a reference to the show's creator, Dan Schneider. *It's discovered that when Nevel grows up, he wants to run a Haberdashery which is a men's retail store selling zippers, buttons, belts, etc. *George the Bra who tells ghost stories, makes an appearance and surprisingly seems to actually manage to tell a scary one. *'Running Gag:' Spencer says "Pewww". Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Nevel: You have 48 hours, iCarly! Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock... closes the door on him, but he continues anyway Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock... Carly: Ready for your new car? Nevel: sarcastically Yes, my heart is pounding. Sam: Good, maybe it'll explode. Carly: What's wrong with you, Nevel! Why is it your life long dream to destroy iCarly? Nevel: '''It's not, my life long dream is to open my own haberdashery. '''Freddie: What is a haberdashery? Nevel: irritated ''Uhh, Why does every one ask that?! ''away, then returns A haberdashery is a men's retail store that sells men's accessories such buttons, hats, belts, ribbons, and zippers. Sam: Where's Carly? I've been calling and texting her for hours. Spencer: She's been in the shower. Sam: All day? Spencer: Pretty much. She takes really long showers when she gets depressed. Sam: Well, when do you think she's going to come out? Spencer: I don't know. She took a chair in there. External links *Images from the Internet Movie Cars Database **Freddie rubs the fender of a Dodge Challenger SRT-8 **Nevel's first car; a 1967 Triumph GT 6 **Nevel's second car made from a Galaxy Wars prop replica Category:Season 2 211 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 2 episodes Category:images